The Daughter of Slipknot
by futureMetal2022
Summary: Corey Taylor is the lead singer for the heavy metal band, Slipknot. He has a young daughter named Ava Taylor. Without a mother, Ava has to grow facing the challenges of life with only her father and her new friends from Slipknot. She forms great relationships with the other band members. There are good times and bad times, but they always stick together.
1. The Beginning

Slipknot, over several years, has grown to be one of the most successful, craziest, and one of the most excellent heavy metal bands known. They came together and was founded in 1995 by percussionist Shawn Crahan, drummer Joey Jordison, and bassist Paul Grey; in Des Moines, Iowa. Many years passed with successful songs, albums, and tours coming from the band. They had become world-famous. Corey Taylor, the lead singer of the band, soon got married and had a baby girl. Sadly, his wife and once mother passed away after giving birth. Putting Corey into a heavy state of depression, his boys in Slipknot were always there to keep him up and encouraged him no matter where they were at. Corey knew that he was truly happy he still had his baby girl. He hadn't got a chance to decide a name for her yet so he was able to get some help from the band. Her name then became Ava Taylor. Time passed, and Corey was able to strongly get out of his depression when his daughter continued to grow a few years old. He knew he had to be there as a loving, protective father for Ava. But a lot was in store for her. She knew nothing of the band her father was involved with. Neither did she have a clue who the other members of Slipknot were. But by the time she was six years old, Corey knew in his heart and believed that it was time for Ava to hear the name Slipknot for the first time. Corey sat down with her one day and told her about his role in Slipknot. He showed her some of their most popular songs. Ava thought they were kind of cool, she only said 'kind of' because she sometimes didn't quite make out part of what they were saying. She couldn't really understand it. Corey would help her figure it out someday, though. Little did she know, however, that the other eight members of the band would soon become a big part of Ava's live. The second thing is, is that she would soon enjoy referring to them as her uncles.


	2. A New Day, A New Surprise

It was a beautiful, calm Friday morning. Corey walked up to his daughter's room to wake her up for a new day in Iowa. He slowly opened Ava's door and walked to the side of her bed. Every morning Corey took it as a sign that it was going to be a good day when he got to see the sight of his beautiful child curled up in her bed. Putting a hand on Ava's shoulder, Corey gently shook her to try and wake her up.

"Ava," he said in a whisper, "Ava, wake up, sweetheart." Her small body began to stir, she moaned of tiredness.

"No-" she whined, "five more minutes."

"Come on, Ava. Wake up." Ava then slowly sat up with her hair in a slight mess.

"Hi, daddy," was all she said. Corey sat next to Ava on her bed pulling her into a morning hug. She wrapped her arms around her dad's waist.

"Morning, Ava," he said as he kissed her head. Ava rested her head on Corey's shoulder closing her eyes again. He slightly rocked her from side to side.

"You sure you wanna go back to sleep? Don't you remember what day it is?" Ava looked up at Corey, confused.

"Friday?"

"Well, yes, but what else? What are we doing today?" Ava thought for a minute. She couldn't think of anything else besides it being Friday. Looking up at Corey she shook her head.

"I can't think of anything."

"Do you want a hint, then?" She nodded her head saying yes.

"Look." Corey pointed to the Slipknot poster that hung on the outside of her door. Then Ava's eyes lit up knowing where she was going today.

"OH!" she exclaimed, immediately running out of Corey's arms and ran down to the kitchen to quickly get breakfast.

"Now, wait a second. Hold on, Ava," Corey said running after her. Ava became suddenly excited because she remembered today was the day that her dad was taking her out to the huge house that the rest of the band members lived in. Slipknot pretty much lived together in one house. However, Corey decided that it would probably be better for Ava to be just with him for the time being as she grew up. He wanted to wait until she was a little bit older before he took her out to see them. And that day had eventually come.

Corey looked to see where Ava went until he found her in the kitchen standing on the counter trying to reach the cereal that was on top of the refrigerator.

"Woah, woah, woah. What do you think you're doing?" he questioned with a laugh.

"I can't reach the cereal, daddy."

"I'll get it down for ya sweetheart. But you need to get down from the counter. You're gonna fall and hurt yourself."

"No, I wasn't, dad." Corey playfully sighed.

"That's what you kids always say, Ava. And then what do you think happens next?" Ava smiled brightly.

"I get my cereal?" Corey gave her a funny look that said, 'seriously?'

"What?" Ava said.

"Ava, what am I ever gonna do with you, darling?" was all he responded with.

"Help me get my breakfast," Ava answered, "that's what you're gonna do." Corey finally got down the box of cereal from the top of the refrigerator.

"You're anxious to meet the rest of the guys are you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll get there eventually. Your old man's gotta eat and wake up too. I need a big cup of coffee right now if anything." Ava helped her dad get her a big bowl of cereal and milk. She walked with her cereal to the table and sat down. Corey soon joined her at the table with a cup of coffee.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he queried.

"Good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Corey gave Ava a suspicious look.

"Did you really?"

"Yes, daddy, I did. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well, then why did I see your bedroom light on at like 11:30 at night when I went to bed. Or was I just seeing things?" An innocent smile appeared on her face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't have my light on last night..." she said as her voice slowly trailed away.

"Ava," he began to get on to her, "what have I told you about trying to stay up past your bedtime? You need your sleep, honey."

"But I just wanted to keep looking outside at the stars," she tried to assure him. Corey laughed.

"Well, we can do that together another night. But don't be staying up late when you're not supposed to. Okay, Ava?"

"Okay, daddy. I promise." He gave Ava a wink.

"That's my girl," he declared. They soon finished their breakfast together. Corey helped Ava put her dirty dishes in the sink so they could be washed later. Corey sat on the couch for a moment. Ava started to go in the direction of the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. But then Corey called her over.

"Hey, Ava," he called, "come here, sweetheart." Ava walked over to the couch and sat next to Corey.

"What?"

"No, I mean, actually come here. Come on, give your dad a hug, will ya?" Corey easily pulled Ava onto his lap. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around her small body. She hugged him back. Corey lay his head over Ava's as he gently stroked her hair.

"Why do you need a hug, daddy?"

"Because I need one from ya, Ava," he admitted.

"But why?"

"We'll talk about it later, sweetheart."

"Okay."

"I love you so much, Ava. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that no matter what you do I will never stop loving you? I will always be there to comfort you and protect you?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Okay. If you ever want to talk about anything you can always come to me. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, understanding what her dad told her, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." Corey then slowly released Ava from his fatherly grip.

"Now how about you go brush your teeth and your hair, then get dressed?"

"Okay." Ava ran back to her room to go change. Then she suddenly turned around making her way back to Corey.

"I forgot to give you a kiss this morning." Ava kissed her father's cheek and then went back to her room. Corey stayed on the couch to think for a moment. A while after his wife passed away, he was able to get out of his state of depression thanks to the rest of the band. But a day never went by without him having at least one thought about his wife.

A moment passed and he then got off the couch to go get ready for the day himself. He then saw the bathroom door closed with the light on. He softly knocked on the door.

"Are you in there, Ava?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Both Ava and Corey took their time to get ready until it was time to go.

"Are you ready, Ava?"

"Yeah, once second! I need to get my shoes on."

"Okay. I'm waiting for ya." Corey took this moment to quickly call one of his buddies from the band:

"Hey, Shawn."

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"I'm on my way with Ava. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Awesome! We're excited to meet her, haha, you should see Paul right now. He's so stoked we can't get him calmed down for once."

"Well, you can't blame him."

"True, Paul hasn't seen her since the last time he watched her."

"Yeah. I think he's missed babysitting her for me."

"I just find it hilarious. She has no idea who babysat her. I can't wait to see her reaction. You picked the right man for the job, Corey."

"Totally. I think she'll love you guys."

"I have one question though..."

"What?"

"Can I wear my-?"

"NO! You'll scare her half to deaf! We'll show her the masks and stuff later."

"Okay, okay. I'd thought I try. Are you guys on your way?"

"Yeah. See ya in a few."

"Okay. I'll let the others know you're coming."

"Alright man. See ya."

"See ya."

He put his phone back in his pocket and called for Ava.

"Ava! Are you coming sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm coming down right now." Corey grabbed the keys to his car.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Let's get out of here then." Corey and Ava walked together to the car. Ava got in the back of the car behind the driver's seat. He got in the car and started the engine.

"Do you have your seatbelt on?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool." He backed out of the driveway and turned left. It was going to be a few minutes before they reached the house. Now the thing with Slipknot was that the whole band pretty much lived together besides Corey and Ava. Now they didn't have the most enormous mansion in the world or something like that. But the house was huge with several rooms.

"Are you excited, Ava?"

"Yep. I'm really excited."

"Good. These guys are awesome. They've all got different personalities in a way. But they're all hilarious people and great assets to the band too. I think you're gonna like them a lot."

"Well, hopefully," said Ava, remembering about how she'll get a little nervous sometimes when meeting new people.

"You will, I promise." Soon, Corey pulled into the driveway of what looked like a three-floor house. It was just big.

"It's really pretty," mentioned Ava.

"It really is. Come on, let's get inside." Corey went to Ava's side. She grabbed her dad's hand.

"Um, I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay, these are nice guys. Trust me." Ava walked with Corey hand-in-hand to the door. He pulled out a house key and unlocked the doorknob. He then opened the door.


End file.
